Healing Powers dont mend a heart
by RavenRose7
Summary: When Raven gets Hurt Beast Boy tells her how he really feels. He gets a surprise when he finds out that she feels the same but ehr emotions are locked away and it will take a power stronger than anything to unlock them. LOVE. major bbxrae some robxstar
1. Chapter 1 Called Away

Ok This is like my first story ever so you cant get all ⌠this story is terrible, I hate it. I really am trying so well I will try hard. Please review because if you dont I will lose all confidence and stop writing. 

Before I can write my stories I have to put That I do not own the Teen Titans (even though I wish I do,) So with out further ado here is my story.

Healing Powers cant mend a heart

Chapter 1 Called Away

She sat meditating in the corner, or at least she was trying too. She had been having trouble concentrating all morning. She just couldnt focus.

She let out an exasperated sigh that even made Cyborg look away from his game. ⌠Friend are you sure you are ok? Starfire asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. ⌠For the last time Starfire I am fine. I am going to my room. Raven solemnly said.

She was answered with a grunt from Robin and Cyborg, who were battling it out in a video game. She teleported away.

Once in her room, Raven laid down on her bed unable to focus. Her mind kept wandering to sunsets and fireworks things she normally never thought about . Suddenly she pictured Beast Boy sitting in the living room playing his video games.

⌠You know you like him she heard happiness say after giggling childishly

⌠Thats not true. Raven replied slightly annoyed

⌠Dont deny it. happiness said in a sing-song voice

⌠Leave me alone Happy. She was getting very annoyed

She heard knowledges voice saying ⌠I hate to say this but shes right Raven. Knowledge pushed her glasses up ⌠ You like him because he is the only one that truly understands you and he likes you.

⌠ You know thats not true Knowledge. Raven replied slightly sad now.

Knowledge replied truly curious ⌠And why do you think that?

Raven was truly getting irritated ⌠ Because he┘┘┘┘he loves Terra.

Knowledge was more disappointed then stunned and as she called the others away to leave Raven alone. She told Raven ⌠ He may love his True love more than his First love. and with that all the emotions left.

The conversation had shaken her. Did Beast Boy maybe really like her or even more love her? She dismissed this and started meditating again.

⌠Azereth Metrion Zinthos. She chanted. She finally focused. After about an hour of meditating she heard her stomach rumble. She decided to get some tea and teleported to the kitchen.

When she got there she looked around. Cyborg and Beast Boy were now the ones battling in the video game. Robin was telling Starfire how Cyborg cheated and Starfire was daydreaming.

The first one to notice Raven was Beast Boy because he had gone too the kitchen to get something to eat. ⌠Hey you actually came out of your room. he said with a grin when he saw her.

Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy was about to crack another joke when the crime trackers screen came on. Cyborg and Robin immediately stopped playing there game and went over. Robin pressed some buttons and Cinderblocks face came up on the screen.

⌠Cinderblocks attacking the downtown mall, Lets go■ He hurriedly said as he ran out of the room to get his motorcycle. Starfire flew out followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven just stood there in a daze. Beast Boy ran back in the room ⌠Are you coming, Raven!■ He exclaimed.

She was snapped from her daze and nodded her head. She floated past Beast Boy to the T-car. Beast boy noticed how when she flew her hair floated behind her making her look even more beautiful. He shook the thoughts away. He turned into a bird and flew away thinking┘┘

She would never like me. She practically hates me because Im always cracking jokes at her. Maybe I should just give up. No! I wont, ill get her to like me I just will.


	2. Chapter 2 The fight

The fight

Ok soo this chapter is all about the fight scene. Hope you like it.

The t-car sped down the highway with Cyborg driving and Raven in the passenger seat. Beside them Robin was on his motorcycle and Starfire flew overhead. Lastly Beast Boy was running behind the t-car in cheeta form. They arrived at the mall.

"There is the Cinderblock"! Starfire called

Robin had his battle face on. "TEEN TITANS GO" he yelled

Robin lept forwerd throwing his electricity discs at the giant concret thing that was now

destroying the candy shop in the mall. Cinderblock fell back with a groan but stood back up.

Before Cinderblock could figure out what was going on Raven was chanting her words. "AZERETH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Two buses smashed into each side of Cinderblocks head. Now dazed Cinderblock just stood there leaving him

self open for attack.

Together Starfire blasted him with Starbolts and Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon.

As Cinderblock fell Cyborg called "BOOH YAH" but his excitment was short lived. Cinderblock jumped back up

now very angry and threw Cyborg into a wall crushinghis arm. Beast Boy saw what happened and turned into a bull.

" HEY STONE HEAD" he yelled as he charged forwerd to ram him. Cinderblock kicked Beast Boy and he flew through the air.

Right before hitting the ground Raven grabbed him with her telekinetic energy and flew over. "You ok" she asked with

concern on her face. Beast Boy saw a chance. "Yeah im fine" he winked at her and flew off to keep attacking Cinderblock

Raven just stood there stunned. She thought "Did he just wink at me" She was so dazed she didnt see Cinderblock

running straight at her. "RAVEN MOVE!!!" Beast Boy called

She heard him just in time and teleported out of the way

" Thanks Beast Boy" she quietly said " No worries" he said and ran off in cheeta form. Raven flew off to and they both started

attacking Cinderblock. Finally they had him almost finished and one more blast would do it. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin got

there weapons ready and fired. BOOM!!! was all you heard as it hit Cinderblock. He tipped forwerd and then back and finally

started falling. RIGHT ON A PATH TO HIT BEAST BOY. Instead of screaming for bb to move raven flew over at her top speed and

pushed him out of the way. He wasent hit. He didnt get hurt. But she did. 


	3. Chapter 3 The truth about love

(Thanks soo much for reviewing you guys rule!!!!!! Ill try to be more detailed and a better speller) 

Chapter 3 The Truth about love

"Raven!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed when he realized what had happened. Robin and Cyborg were both trying to move Cinderblock but Beast Boy just stood there. His head was telling him to go but it was like he couldent move. Cyborg saw him and yelled " YO BEAST BOY HELP US!!!!" Pushed out of his daze he ran over and turned into a gorilla. Together all of them lifted while Starfire waited to rush to her friends aid. Turning into a T-rex Beast Boy slamed his head into Cinderblocks back raming him into a wall. Cyborg ran over to make sure he didn't wake up.

Starfire flew down to Raven as quickly as she could but she was beat by Beast Boy. He was back in human form and he just sat there cradeling her head. She looked so pale and her breathe was so shallow.  
Her arm looked like it was broken and her head had a nasty cut. "Raven please wake up" Beast Boy said through tears. Cyborg had just finished tying Cinderblock up with steel bars when he ran over.  
He quickly ran his arm over her checking her vital signs. His face grew even more concerned." We have to get her back to the tower. She lost a lot of blood."

Beast Boy transformed into a giant bird. He nodded his head towereds his back. Robin thought. "It would be the quickest way to get her there. Ok Cyborg." Cyborg very carefully lifted Raven onto Beast Boy's back. " Be careful!" He said fericly. Beast Boy nodded and flew off as quickly as he dared. He didn't pay attention to anything except getting to the tower. In about ten minutes time , half the time it would take the t-car, he was at the tower. He changed into himself again and lifted her carefully. He ran as fast as his little green legs could carry him to the medical room. He hoped he wasent to late.

He layed her on the bed and looked at all the madical stuff. He didn't know if he should wait for Cyborg or to go ahead. He didn't want to mess anythign up and do something unexcussable. He just sat there and held her hand. He started talking to her not knowing that even though her eyes were closed she was awake.  
She could hardly stay awake but she was. "Raven you can't go you just can't leave us. It would devestate the team and I just couldent handle it. I mean I've already lost too many people I love and I don't want you added to that list.  
I know im always teasing you and stuff but i mean what me and Terra had was just well it wasent anything. If you would just wake up then i would work up the courage to tell you that i love you."

She was in a dream world. It was almost as if she was floating on a cloud. All she remembered was pushing Beast Boy out of the way and then terrible pain. But all that pain was gone now. She didnt have to worry.  
She knew Beast Boy was beside her but she didnt have the strength to even open her eyes. But she listened and what he said made her wish more than anything to wake up. She had heard him say those three words. SHe had heard him say "I love you". Slowly she lost concouisness again. She was back on her cloud and she wanted to stay there.  
Just stay there and think about BEast Boy.

Soon Beast Boy heard the T-car outside. His face had dried but been freashly wetted by new tears.  
Cyborg ran in first followed by Starfire then Robin. Cyborg started hooking up things to her. The next two days were a blur of worry and fatige but Beast Boy would not leave her side. No matter how many times his friends had told him to go and rest he refused. The little he had eaten was a apple and that hadent helped but even thought his stomache was crying in hunger he wouldent leave unitll she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

(You guys are soooo awsome. Im so glad somebody likes what i write. I was sooo scared you all were going to hate it. THANKS!!!!) 

Chapter 4 Awake

She was floating on her cloud again. She felt happy so happy. She'd never been able to feel this emotion now it felt so good. It was a warmth that flowed through her. But something wasent right. Somebody didn't want her here. She felt a hand pulling her out but she didn't want to leave. She tried to scream out but her voice wouldent work. She didn't want to stop being happy. But she didn't ahve the energy to fight it. She noticed that the hand was being gentle. Not pulling her but helping her. She was being taken away.  
She was being helped away. By her hero, the one that had said those words to her.

It had hit the third day and Beast Boy couldent stay awake for any longer. He had slowly drifted off to sleep. Not a deep sleep but one that would rest him. He didn't want to but his body didn't give him a choice.  
He had been watching her. She had gained some of her color back and she was so peaceful. She looked like an angel.  
An angel that was so beautiful it was breath taking. So slowly his eyes had began to close as he watched his angel sleep and he decided it would be ok if he just rested his eyes for a minute. So while watching her his sight morphed into his dreams as he fell to sleep and he dreamed of her as well.

Down in the living room Cyborg was pacing across the floor while Starfire sat on the couch chewing on her nails. "Man it's been three days she has to get better soon." Cyborg said as he kept pacing. Robin had gone up to the roof to sit. Starfire flew into the air. " I will go see if Robin is ok." She said wanting an excuse to leave Cyborg alone to think. He just nodded. She flew up to the roof not bothering to take the stairs. Robin was sitting on the ledge. "Robin are you ok?" She asked slowly flying towerds him. He just sat there quiet.  
She sat down next to him. She could see a tear make it's way down his cheek. " Robin?"

He finally responded. " What if she doesnt make it Star? What if she ..." He was about to say die but she stopped him. Her finger was on his mouth and she was looking sad. " We must not talk like this Robin. She will get better. She is strong and she will make it through this. On my planet if you talk like this then that is what you exspect." she strongly said. "We must keep strong for ...her." He looked down. " Beast Boy must feel so bad.  
He said. Starfire sighed "He blames himself for this terrible accident when it is not his fault." Robin looked up at Starfire finally. " Robin?" She asked "Yeah Star." he replied. " Will you take off your mask for me?" She replied looking at him. He thought for a minute and then slowly reached for his mask.

She was so weak that she could hardly stand it. But using as much energy as she could she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the medical room. She hurt so badly. Her head and her arm throbbed with pain. Then she remembered what had happened. Slowly everything came back to her and she realized that she had pushed Beast Boy out of the way. In a panic she looked around hoping he was ok. She looked next to her and saw him asleep in the chair. She sighed a sigh of relief. Then she remembered what he had said to her when she had been hardly awake. When he said it he had meant it. So he did love her and he was going to tell her. She decided that when she got the strength then she would finally tell him. No more waiting for what wouldent come.

She tried so hard to sit up but was in too much pain. She needed something to drink but was to weak to get it. She tried to call out to Beast Boy but her voice was but a whisper. She tried everything but nothing would work. She just had to wait. She had thought about using her powers but then relized that it might make her pass out again. She rested for a bit and then tried again. " Beast Boy!" He stirred. Maybe it had worked. Slowly his eyes opened. He scratched his head " Huh what happened?" he looked up and saw Raven's eyes open. " RAVEN!!!" He yelled hoping hte other titans would come. Oh that made her head hurt so bad. He looked around nervously " What do you need Raven anything." She pointed towerds a cup of water and he immediatly understood. He grabbed the water and let her drink. After she was done he just stared at her with a look of total concern on his face. She slowly managed a smile.  
" Ill be ok." was all she could manage to say.


	5. Chapter 5

( Thanks all of you for your awsome reviews and your tips on helping me become a better writter you all rule so much and soo. Well here is my new Chapter. Hopefully you will love what happens . ;-) 

Chapter 5 Hurt and Humored

Cyborg was the first one to get there after they heard Beast Boy yell. He came charging in as if the world would end. " YO WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled. He looked down at Raven and saw that she was awake. Starfire flew in followed by Robin who was positioning his mask back into place.  
Starfire cried out when she saw that Raven was awake. " OH JOYOUS TIME! OUR FRIEND HAS AWAKEND ! WE MUST ALL NOW CELEBRATE!" Raven cringed at the noise of it all. Beast Boy saw her cringe.  
" Hey guys tone it down remember she still is sick." Starfire nodded and flew over to Raven. " I am so happy to see that you are awake friend." She said now whispering very softly. Raven again smiled but was too weak to say anything. Cyborg studied her vitals. " Well you took quiet a hit but take some time to rest and you will be fine." He stated with a smile. Robin was standing quietly in the back of the room. He'd never liked to be around people when they were hurt. He was too woried he would hurt them even more.

Raven's eyes started to shut again and she was slowly going back to sleep. Robin told the rest of the team that they should probably leave her alone for a bit. Cyborg had to force Beast Boy out of the room. Starfire took the first watch. She had promised Beast Boy that if Raven awakened again she would yell for him. Raven had not awoken in the past two hours and it was almost time for Robin to take over. Starfire heard Robin come in and said a Tamaranian saying for get well. Robin went over to Starfire and told her to go rest.

Raven had been awoken by the sound of the door opening but didnt tell them she was awake.  
She heard Robin telling Starfire to go rest and she saw Starfire walk to the door and stop. She watched as Starfire ran back up to Robin and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and said " She'll be fine." Starfire had looked unsurely at her and Robin had told her not to worry. Then right before Starfire left Robin had run up to her and kissed her. Starfire had turned a bright red and Robin whispered something in her ear. Starfire smiled and had said " Yes I am sure she will be ok now." Starfire flew off then and Robin had sat back down next to Raven. He pulled out his bird-a-rang and started toying with it. Then She had gone back to sleep.

The next time she awoke Robin was still beside her but he looked half asleep. She had more energy now and slowly pushed her self up into a sitting postion. Robin jolted awake. " Are you ok?" was the first thing he asked. She nodded and looked around for Beast Boy. Realizing who she was looking for he chuckled. " Cyborg forced him to go back to his room. I think he might have taped him to his bed"  
Raven smiled again and coughed. After a minute she asked "Can I talk to him?" Robin nodded and went to go get Beast Boy. Raven just sat there trying to clear her mind. She coulden't move her legs for some odd reason. But she dissmissed it when she heard Beast Boy and Robin coming back.

He pushed open the door and saw her sitting there and ran over. He grabbed her hand and asked if she was ok. Raven nodded. Robin started feeling very awkward and walked away to go find Starfire. Beast Boy laughed and said "Now that he's gone we can talk." Raven smiled to but a look on her face told Beast Boy that something else was on her mind. " Raven... I need to tell you something." Raven looked at him and smiled. " Wait I think I know what it's about." She said . Beast Boy looked confused. " Beast Boy I heard what you said when you all first brought me here." Beast Boy swallowed and stutered " You.  
you did?" " Yes I did and i wanted to say" she took a deep breath " that I love you too." Tears were now running down her face.

Beast Boy was stunned. " You mean that you actually love me to." Raven nodded but looked sad.  
" The thing is I locked away that emotion years ago after..." She stopped. "After what, Raven"  
He asked. Raven looked very sad again. " I don't have the energy to tell you right now Beast Boy but I just wanted you too know that If I could free my emotions again then I would love you forever"  
Beast Boy was again stunned but this time he was sympathetic. " Then as soon as you get better were going to go get them back. Where are they? She looked so tired now. " They are locked away in Nevermore in Rage's zone. Thank you Beast Boy Thank you soo much." and with that she fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

( cries you guys are sooooo awsome. I just can't believe you like the story this much. Ok soo this is a really shocking and sad chapter. You will be sooo surprised by it. I gave you a hint in the last chapter soo here i go)

Chapter 6

Why?

It had been several days since Beast Boy and Raven had talked. Beast Boy was at her side every second of the day. Raven was still in the bed but Cyborg said one more day and she could get up. Raven was reading one of her books and Beast Boy was playing a hand hold game. They hadent really talked about what had been said that night any more. Beast Boy wanted to wait untill she was better and Raven just wasent ready to tell the story yet. They had acted like normal, the only thing different was that he constently held her hand. Raven could talk now and wasent as weak. She sat , quietly reading her book. Beast Boy's game shouted out "GAME OVER!" for the tenth time and Raven laughed. Not a loud laugh but it was so beautiful. It sounded like bells ringing. It just made Beast Boy smile every time he heard it. He tried to look upset " Hey don't laugh at me I can't help it that the game is hard." He pouted. Raven smiled and said " Oh I'm sure it's the hardest game in the world." This only made Beast Boy smile again. He looked at her and there eyes met. Her's soft and violet and his bright and green. He gently slipped Raven's hand into his and mouthed " I love you."

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen and Starfire was fixing some kind of pudding.  
Robin rubbed his head nervously. " Starfire are you sure I have to try this?" He asked. Starfire put on her puppy dog face and said" Please will you. No one else will." Robin's expression softened.  
" Ok I will." he said lightly. Starfire jumped into the air and her face light up with happiness.  
When she landed back on the ground Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. Starfire turned red blushing and Robin thought that it made her look all the more beautiful. He kissed her lightly, her face cupped in his hands. He was about to kiss her again when they heard a voice behind them.  
" AWWWW If it isint the two love birds." Cyborg doubled over in laughter when Robin and Starfire pulled away from each other. Starfire started stirring her pudding and Robin started polishing his bird-a-rang.  
" If you two are quiet finished" he said still laughing "Were gonna let Raven get out of bed.She's been feeling better and we don't have to wait untill tomorow." Starfire leaped into the air again and took off towerds the medical room. Robin and Cyborg followed behind.

They all arrived at the medical room and Starfire flew in. "Oh friend today you get to get out of the bed. I am so happy." Raven smiled and Beast Boy's face grew even happier tahn it already was. Cyborg and Robin walked in both out of breath from trying to catch up with Starfire. After Cyborg explained that Raven was probably going to be very weak and Robin and Beast Boy positioned them selfs next to the bed to help her up Cyborg just had to do one more thing. He helped Raven sit up and her face grew worried. Cyborg saw the worried look and asked her what was wrong. " It's just that I can't really feel my legs." Cyborg looked at her legs and then back at her.  
" They are probably just numb from not being walked on." He said. Raven just shrugged her shoudlers and got ready to stand up. Beast Boy and Robin both took one of her arms and slowly she pushed her self off the bed. As soon as her feet touched the floor pain spiked up her legs and she yelled out then collapsed. Beast Boy grabbed her before she hit the floor and put her back up on the bed. " DUDE WHAT HAPPENED!!?!?!" he yelled. Cyborg was to busy to anwser. Her was running every kind of test he could on her.

Slowly the pain faded away. Cyborg had just finished running the tests and he was talking in the corner with Robin. Starfire had gone of to go get a special protecting necklace that she said would help. Beast Boy was standing beside Raven holding her hand tightly. Raven took a deep breathe and the rest of the pain went away. Cyborg came over his face grim. " Something's wrong with your legs. The muscles in them are pretty much crushed. We may not be able to fix it Raven. You are pretty much paralized." He put his hand on her shoulder and he watched as tears formed in Raven's eyes. Satrfire flew in and before she could see Raven crying Robin grabbed her hand and took her out of the room to explain what happened. Cyborg went out too so that Beast Boy and Raven could talk alone.

Tears ran down her face as she thought about never being able to walk again. Beast Boy picked her up and sat down in the chair with Raven on his lap. He wrapped his arm's around her and held her as she cryed into his shoulder. " Don't worry Raven. We will find a way to fix this." He said trying to reassure her. She held onto him as if he was her last life line. She cried for what seemed like an hour and slowly he felt her body relax. After a few minutes when her breathing had slowed and she was truly asleep he layed her down back on the bed and started crying himself. Finally he stopped and looked at her, laying there so helpless.  
As another tear made a trail down his cheek he said aloud " Don't worry my Angel Ill fix you and Ill love you for forever and ever."

( I hoped you liked this chapter don't worry this isint the end of the story. Ive still got pleanty of chapters to write.) 


	7. Chapter 7

( You all make me soo happy. Everyone that has reviewed or does review im putting in a speical authors note chapter at the end of the story. Because you all rule!!!!!!! )

Chapter 7

Trying so hard

He had been sitting there for at least an hour. Just watching her sleep. He had stopped crying finally but the pain still hurt him greatly. His love was in so much pain and it had been so hard to watch her take it all in. It had been even worse when she started crying. She moved her head in her sleep and he stroked her hand. He needed to clear his head but he didnt' want to leave her. He went out into the hallway and yelled for Robin. Robin came running. " Yeah Beast Boy"  
Beast Boy rubbed his head. " Ummm can you stay with her for a little bit I need to clear my head"  
Robin patted Beast Boy on the shoudler and told him to go on. Robin went in to watch Raven.

Beast Boy just stood in the hall for a little bit but then he decided to go up on the roof. He climbed the steps slowly giving himself time to think. When he reached the roof he heard music. Cyborg must have left his radio up here. He sat down next to the radio and was going to turn it off. He stopped himself. He didn't think he could handle the silence. He would start crying again and he knew he would. He just sat there thinking about her and listening to the music.  
Finally a song came on that made him wish he had turned the radio off. But he couldent. He didint know why this reminded him of Raven. It was about breaking up and hate and He and Raven loved each other deeply but it just made him think of her.

Seems like just yesterday, You were a part of me.  
I used to stand so tall, used to stand so strong.

He felt a warm tear trickle down his face. In anger and frustration he wiped it away.

Your arms around me tight. Everything felt so right.  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.

He needed her to be ok. He would never be ok if she wasent.

No, I can't sleep...I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

The words of the song cut through him like a knife.

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears i cry Behind these hazel eyes

He couldent stand it any more. He punched the button to turn it off. He cried out in frustration.  
" Why would everything go wrong now!!!" He sat back down exasted and decided he had had enough time to clear his head. He went back inside and told Robin he could go. Robin walked out of the room and Beast Boy sat down in the chair. " I was waiting for you to come back." Beast Boy looked up , suprised at the voice. It was Raven's beautiful voice. Her face turned to slight amusment to concern.  
" You've been crying Beast Boy." He looked up at her unable to respond. She looked for some way to change the subject but could find none. She reached towerds him. " Beast Boy..." He looked u again. " Beast Boy go get my mirror please" Beast Boy was going to question why but saw the look on her face and went to get it. He returned and she held it in front of her self. Grabbing Beast Boy's hand she said " Hold on"

They were sucked into Nevermore. Beast Boy landed next to a tree in happy's zone. He looked around in a frantic sherch to find Raven. He saw her and amazed ran up to her. "How?" he asked looking at her. She was standing up not crindging in pain at all. " I'm in my mind Beast Boy. I can stand here"  
" Why did we come here Raven?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. " I needed to show you where to go"  
Beast Boy looked confused. Raven continued explaining. " In Rage's zone there is a necklace from azareth. It can heal anything. If I get that i can walk again. But I can't make the trip. Im not strong enough. So can you?" Her voice was so smooth. " Of course i can Raven. I'd do anything for you"  
HE started to walk off but Raven grabbed his hand. " Not now... nOt today... we have to wait untill im stronger." He nodded. " Are you ready to go back?" she asked him. " No not yet"  
He told her. She looked confused. But before she could ask why he had his lips on hers. She moved into his arms adn wrapped hers around his neck. Something inside her burned so powerfully it seemed amazing she wasent glowing. When they finally broke away she just kept her eyes closed. Suddenly they were sucked out of Nevermore and she was back in the bed. Beast Boy stood there. " Raven i will always love you and i don't care what it takes me I will find That necklace"  
He looked into her eyes. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear..." As long as you Love me then that's all I need.

( OK nobody freak out... iT's not the end of the story... okkkk nobody freak out.  
ill finish in about three chapters... hope you liked this one...) 


	8. Chapter 8

( Ok so in this chapter Beast Boy goes into Nevermore to find the necklace and well I had a lot of fun with this chapter because you know he goes through all of the zone's of Raven's mind. So let's hope you like it. :-)

Chapter 8

The Trip

Raven had been moved out of the medical room. Now she pretty much stayed in her room in her bed. Everyone took turns checking on her but she was getting better. She still couldn't walk but that hadent really stoped anything. Even though it had been about half a month since the accident she still was too weak to use her powers. They, thankfully, haden't had that many missions lately. Robin and Starfire spent much more time together now and Beast Boy spent his spare time talking to Raven. He'd learned a lot about her and she had learned a lot about him. None of this changed how deep their love ran.

The Titans had just gotten another call. The Hive Five were stirring up trouble downtown.  
Beast Boy decided to stay behind to make sure Raven was ok. Once they were alone they decided that now was the best time. Raven grabbed her mirror.  
" So your sure you'll be ok right." She asked him very concered because Rage had been acting up lately.

He gave a reasuring grin. " I'll be fine... Don't worry." He told while hugging her.

Still uneasy about it she pushed bad thoughts away and held the mirror up to Beast Boy. Quickly the mirror sucked Beast Boy in and he landed in the barren rock place that Cyborg and him had landed in the first time. He rubbed his back. Why did he always fall on his back? He stood up and dusted the dirt off of his uniform. Looking around he saw the first gate and walked towerds it.

" TURN BACK... TURN BACK!" He looked up to see those evil little birds telling him to go .  
" Dude not you again." he yelled in frustration. He formed into a lion and went running past them.  
He turned back around to see if the had followed him and sure enough they were making a bee line to hit him. Remebering what happened last time he ran into the first gate and was put into Happy's zone.  
He looked around and then ducked as a strawberry floated towerds his head. The first time he had been here he had met up with the pink Raven and to tell the truth she had scared him. He just wasent used to seeing Raven smile. He hoped he could get thruogh with out her seeing him but... to late her she came.

Back at the tower Raven was reading another book. She was fighting the urge to start giggeling so she knew he was in Happy's part of her mind. Her communicator rang and the familar ring floated through her room. She picked it up and opened it. Robin's face showed up on the screen.

" Hey Raven everything going ok there?" He asked her

She nodded her head still trying not to laugh.

" Where's Beast Boy?" he asked wondering why he hadent picked up his communicator.

Oh no she couldent tell him where he had gone. She sherched for an excuse.

" Ummmmm he is ummm playing video games." she said finally giving him the best excuse she could think of.

" Oh well ummm we just finished beating The Hive Five." He moved the communicator towerds the pile of villians. "and were about to come back."

" No!!!" Raven said suddenly. If they came home and found out where Raven was there would be trouble.

Robin looked confused. Raven quickly thought up another excuse.

"I was hoping you guys would ummmmmm go get some... pizza. Yeah that's it pizza."She looked at him hoping it wasent a lame excuse.

Robin's face changed from confused to agreeable. " OK sure but we might be a bit." he replied

" Oh no problem take your time." She replied smileing her best fake smile.

Robin nodded and hung up.  
Raven sighed. That gave him a little more time. She bit her lip and said outloud " Oh Hurry Beast Boy."

Back in Raven's mind Beast Boy had just gotten through telling pink Raven about a million jokes.

" Ok i got to go now ok Happy." he said back away towerds the gate. Happy just stared at him with a robotic smile on her face. Finally she cracked up laughing and Beast Boy took this as his escape. He darted through the gate and arrived in Timid's zone. It took him about ten minutes of listening to Timid's apologies to get through the maze. As soon as they reached the end she vanished. He went throught yet another gate. " Oh great. " He moaned " Courage's Zone." He was immediatly attacked by the statue that gaurded the begining of the gate. Transforming into whatever he could he kicked and punched the statue ruthlessly. He transformed into a rhino and charged the statue. It kicked him against a pillar. " Ouch... that hurt." he said rubbing his arm. Suddenly he saw a falsh of green and he knew courage had ,finally, shown up. She did her signature move and cut him right in half as he did before. Then she helped Beast Boy up. "You ok ?" She asked him He nodded and continued on. He made his way past many mosters finally to the last gate. He took a deep breathe and stepped through.

He looked around. It looked just like the begining but a lot quieter. The quiet almost unnerved him but he continued on. He kept walking untill he heard a voice boom through the space above him.

" LEAVE NOW OR FACE THE WRATH OF EVIL!!!!" It screamed at him.

He would not be a chicken he told himself. He would not run away.

He stood tall and yelled back. " I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTILL I GET WHAT I CAME FOR!"

The voice boomed back " NEVER!!!!" And a black cloud appeared over him. A spiraling cloud formed out of it black and spinning just like a tornado and it landed. A bright fierce red light emitted from the spinning vortex and a burst of energy blew Beast Boy back. He landed on the ground with a THUD. The fierce light centered and pulled the vortex into it.  
The vortex vanished and where the red light was Rage appeared. Her four red eyes gleamed with hate and anger.

" I WILL NOT LEAVE." Beast Boy screamed yet again

Rage lifted into the air. " Then you will die." She said with a voice that could cause you pain just listening to it.

She started throwing fireballs at Beast Boy and a telekinetic energy grabbed his neck. It burned him so badly and he couldent breathe. He transformed into a snake and slithered out of her grasp. He ran and hid behind a rock fighting for air. Once he could breath again he transformed into a teradactole and attacked the red clocked Raven.  
His claws grabbed her tightly and her flew up as high as he could go and dropped her. She landed in pain and saw Beast Boy now flying towerds the box that held the pendent. She rocketed forwerd and slamed him into a rock. He moaned in pain and colapsed onto the ground. Suddenly Rage cried out in pain. Courage had spin kicked her.

" Take that." She called laughing. Happy was near by acting like a peppy cheerleader. Timid was hiding behind Happy and Knowledge had just arrived. She floated over to Beast Boy. " We can not defeat Rage but we can stall her. Get the necklace and go." He nodded and stood up despite the tearing pain in his side. He ran towerds the box that lay on top of the pillar. He changed into a bird and flew up ontop and grabbed the box into his tallons. He heard Rage hit a blow to courage and courage shout out in pain.  
He had to get to the gate. He ran as quickly as he could towerds the gate. He finally reached it and was about to go through when he heard Rage yell. " FINE IF I CAN'T DESTROY YOU THEN I WILL DESTORY HER!!!" He didn't see what she did because he was getting sucked back through the mirror.

He arrived back in Raven's room to find Raven in her floor crying in pain. Rage was trying to destroy her and he had to find a way to help.

( Ok sooo there is that chapter. Hope you liked it. Youll have to wait untill my next update to find out what happens to Raven and if Beast Boy can save her in time. Please Review!!!!!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

( Ok guys this is chapter number 9... I bet you guys are really wanting to know what's going to happen to Raven... Oh i just love putting you guys on cliffhangers...but Im kinda sad cause not many people have been reviewing...I hope you guys still read this...bites finger nails...Well here you go Hope you like it :-)...It's a shorter chapter but oly because im updateing again right after it.)

Chapter 9

When Beast Boy was pulled back into Raven's room she was on the floor crying out in pain.  
Now he stood there helpless not knowing what to do or how to stop it. He started panicking and looked around for some kind of help. Nothing was there. His love was being killed and he was just standing there.  
He took a step towerds her and she screamed out in pain. He immidiatly by reflex stepped back.  
She was clutching her chest as if her heart was being ripped out. If only he knew it really was.

She could feel the hot tears running down her face. The pain was so intense she didn't even know if she could stay concouis. Her heart felt as if it were on fire and nothing would stop the burning. She tried to look up at Beast Boy but did not even have the strength to move. She tried to cry out for Beast Boy to help her but it burned so badly just to open her mouth that she couldent. Why was he just standing there doing nothing? Why wasent he helping her? If he loved her like he said he did he should be helping her. He did love her didn't he? Or was it like before and was another person breaking her heart again. These were her last thoughts as everthing went black and she knew no more.

He stood there terrified he would cause her more pain if he tried to help. Suddenly she started shaking violently. He ran forwerd to help her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing so slow it was amazing he could even find a pulse. He then remembered the necklace in the box and layed her down on her bed. Rushing over to the box he opened it. Inside it lay a gold necklace that glowed so brightly that it looked as if it were the sun. He picked it up quickly and rushed over to Raven sliding it over her head and around her neck.  
This would make her better he was sure of it. A minute past and there was no change in her health. It seemed to be getting worse!

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up. The pain had stopped and she thought she was going to be fine but she was wrong. Beast Boy's green eyes were looking down at her and she smiled up at him. The burning had gone but a tight grip felt as if it held her heart. He looked down at her hoping that the necklace had worked. She slowly felt the grip on her heart loosening. If only she had known it wasent a good thing. She looked up at him and relized that he did love her and those thoughts before were wrong. She breathed slowly and opened her mouth.  
She said one word.  
" Love" and expeled her last breath.

His eyes widened. No! She had woken up... She was supposed to be ok. He moved his fingers quickly around her neck to find a pulse but there was no pulse to find. He looked down at her. Her angel face so smoothe.  
She wasent gone...she couldent be. He screamed out her name and shook her. He never heard the t-car outside.  
He didn't here his freinds racing up the steps to awnser his frantic screams. All he heard was himself screaming her name over and over.

Robin was the first to here the scream. He haden't taken a second to think about it. He went running towerds the sound with Starfire and Cyborg right behind him. He serched the hallways and found that the sound was coming from Raven's room. He sped down the hall and opened the door. What he saw took his breath away. Beast Boy was sitting with Raven on his lap screaming for her to wake up. The next hour was a blur.

Cyborg had had to pry Beast Boy off of Raven and now she layed on the medical table. Robin was down in the living room trying to calm down Beast Boy and Cyborg was trying to revive Raven. Finally he gave up. There was no saving her.  
Starfire collapsed into the floor crying and Cyborg had gone down to tell Robin. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with Robin and Robin was trying to ask Beast Boy what happened. Slowly Cyborg broke the news to Robin. Robin just stood dazed. Beast Boy just sat on the couch. He looked up and finally relized she was gone. He started sobbing then uncontroably.  
Cyborg hugged him adn Robin went up to see if Starfire was ok. Nothing seemed as if it would ever be then same again.

( Ok so nobody can hunt me down and hurt me badly now... Im writeing the next chapter and posting it as soon as i get done with this one. There is only one more Chapter after this one and then i start the sequal. At the end of the story i will give you a sneck peak at the sequal. So...nobody cry to much and try to piece together something.  
The necklace and Raven's last word...think about it... Please review.) 


	10. Chapter 10

( OK guys cries this is my last chapter in this story... ill be writeing the sequal soon though soo no worries... i can see a lot of you are sooooo ummmmmm ready to burst out crying from what happend in the last but don't worry... just read and don't forget to review at the end!!!)

Chapter 10

The next days were blank and meaningless. Nobody knew what to do. Finally Robin and Cyborg decided that they should plan a funeral. Starfire had not stopped crying since that day and nobody had slept. Beast Boy had finally told everybody what had happened and there seemed to be no hope.  
Finally Beast Boy had the courage to go up and see Raven. It was so hard that for at least an hour he just stood at the door. He opened it finally and walked into the medical room. She was laying there on the table with a look of total peace on her face. The necklace was no longer around her neck because Beast Boy had asked Cyborg to bring it to him. He now held it in his hand.

He just stared at her for so long. That's all he could really do was stare. Then finally he broke down and started sobbing. He took her hand and it felt so cold so misplaced. It didnt really seem real all that it had happened but he couldent deny it because it was stareing him in the face.  
He finally stopped crying and looked up at her. " I loved you so much Raven... and I always will love you."

He started thinking about what her last word had been. Why had she said " Love". He rubbed the heart shaped part of the locket in his hand. He kept repeting the word over and over in her head. It just didn't make any since. He looked at her again and held up the locket. As a tear slid down his face he repeated the word she had said outloud.  
" Love"  
The locket opened. It creaked open as if it haden't been opened in years. Inside it was a smaller heart with a chain hanging from it. The thought hit him. What if... This was the locket.  
Woudl it be able to save her now... He looked up with nothing but hope in his eyes. He slowly slid the warm, shining gold over her head and onto her cold neck.

Nothing happend at first. He waited minute after minute but nothing happened. He slamed his hands onto his knees in frustraion. " Why wont it work?!?!" he screamed out. " Why can't my love come back...?" he said his tone softer.

Slowly the necklace started to rise into the air. Beast Boy looked at it oddly. It began shining brightly.  
So bright he coulden't look at it. Then just as the necklace had floated into the air Raven started to.  
He looked up at her and it looked as if she were truly an angel. Suddenly a burst of energy came from the locket. Tehn another and another...quicker and quicker each time. The energy was golden and flowing and finally and BOOM shook the tower.

The other three titans were up there in a flash and what they saw amazed them. In Beast Boy's arms Raven layed her chest moving up and down. She was breathing.

" Beast Boy what happened?!?!?!" Robin asked still bewildered

Beast Boy looked at him and quietly said " It was Love."

About a week later Beast Boy sat up on the roof reflecting on what had happened that last month.  
He heard the door open from behind him and footsteps walking towerds him. His dark angel sat down next to him.

" What are you doing out of bed?" He asked her in a slightly worried tone

She blushed and looked at him. " I wanted to see you." she replied

He stood up. "Well you need to get back in bed." With taht he started to walk towerds the door.

" Beast Boy wait." she hurridly said

" Yeah Raven" he turned around to see why she wanted to stay.

" What brought me back? How did I live?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

He brushed the tears away and pulled her into his arms. " All i can say is that it was Love"  
and with that he kissed her deep and meaningfully and all of his love poured into her and she was truly loved.

( Ok so there it was...i know it was a short chapter but i did my best. The sequal will come shortly and i promised you a hint soooooo Let's just say it involves a ring and a baby...or two.  
That's all im gonna say... :-) hope you liked it!!!!) 


	11. SNEAK PEEK

Ok soo this isint another chapter but everybody who reviewed MUST read this...im going to thank everyone that soo nicely reviewed like i said i would and im going to give you a sneak peak at the sequal...just one paragraph nothing special...but youll love it!  
Ans PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT BECAUSE OF THE ORDER YOUR IN IT'S HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU IT'S NOT IT'S THE ORDER YOU POSTED IN ...

Ok so i give a special thanks toooooo...

The Sacred and Profane for giving me the info on my bad spelling... lol you rule

Moving Mountains for giving me tips on detailing and for just being totally awsome... and being the smiley queen :-)

pimpofthetitans for being a great friend

KORIstarfireANDERS for being such an awsome friend hugs

Lilac-Roth for being sooooo supportive tear comes to eye you rock

Witchofdanight for being so nice when i thought my story sucked ... Keep Smileing

ahilty for helping me with my dialoge writing and making my story all the better

All of you helped me sooo much and I bet you reallyyyyyy want to read the sneak preview right?  
ok sooo here is your sneak peak paragraph ... Hope you like:-)

She sat in her new room. When she would normally be reading she was just staring at a picture.  
She hadent looked good in the dress... or at least she hadent thought so... He had said she looked beautiful. She just thought that white didn't look good. Oh well as long as he said it was ok.She layed back onto the bed and layed her hand on her stomache. Everything would be fine now... Everything would be great.  
She sat up and looked down at her stomache.  
" Everything will be ok." she said to her stomache." I can't wait untill you get here"  
Her door opened and she looked up. Beast Boy stood in the doorway. "How is my angel?" He asked with a grin Raven looked up. " Just talking to the baby."

So there you go...oh you don't know who much fun it is leaving you guys on cliffhangers.  
now you best review my loyal freinds or i might not have the confidence to write the sequal lol jk but still don't forget to review!!!!!!!! hugs to everyone 


End file.
